1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to screen installation devices, and, more particularly, to an improved, self-feeding, screening installation tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
Window fabricators, professional window installers, and do-it-yourselfers all find themselves in a situation that calls for them to seat an elongated flexible spline within the narrow channels located in a window frame for securing a flexible screen thereto. Until now, screen installation tools have been used in conjunction with the flexible spline material, requiring the user to hand feed the material while securing it to the frame with the roller. While this practice is effective, it requires substantial concentration and coordination of the device with the spool of material, taking both skill and practice to be effective.
In the related art, several devices have been disclosed that attempt to simplify and expedite the task of installing a screen into a frame of a window or door.
U.S. Pat. No. 739,342, issued in the name of Peregrine, discloses a device for securing a screen to a frame by forcing a retaining bead strip on top of the screen and into grooves in the frame. The device consists of a long, slightly curved handle with a disk or wheel attached to each end via forked bearing. The wheels are of a thickness such that they will fit into the retaining grooves. The curvature of the handle is such that leverage is achieved by placing one end over the user's shoulder while holding the other end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,821, issued in the name of Kieferle, discloses a device for securing a screen to a frame by forcing a retaining bead strip on top of the screen and into a groove in the frame. The device consists of a handle with a disk or wheel attached to one end and a retractable-blade utility knife at the other end. The wheel is of a thickness such that it will fit into the retaining groove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,429, issued in the name of Londono, discloses a device for securing a screen to a frame by forcing a retaining bead strip on top of the screen and into a groove in the frame. The device consists of a handled frame that houses a front disk and a rear disc. When sliding the tool along the frame, the front disk forces the screen material into the groove and the rear disk inserts the retaining bead material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,487, issued in the name of Kraver, discloses a device for securing a screen to a frame by forcing a retaining bead strip on top of the screen and into a groove in the frame. The one-piece molded device consists of a handle having round, disk shaped ends. While sliding the tool along the frame, the disk forces the screen material and the retaining bead material into the groove.
Several patents disclose devices wherein motor-driven or manually operated table mounted devices for securing a screen to a frame by forcing a retaining bead strip on top of the screen and into a groove in the frame. These devices either attach to a table via clamps or are integrated into a table-like frame, and include U.S. Pat. No. 2,638,131, issued in the name of Rohs, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,832, issued in the name of Hartman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,737, issued in the name of Nason, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,093, issued in the name of Urlacher, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,143, issued in the name of Urlacher.
While many of the devices of the prior art simplify the task of inserting a bead or spline, into the groove on the frame, the problem of handling the bead or spline with the opposite hand subject to insertion into the groove still exists.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention. Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method which overcomes the problems cited above.